The night before the Games
by Jaine1324
Summary: "Hello Rue" I mumbled "So, can't you sleep either?" This is how Thresh helps Rue cope on the night before the arena. Please R


**Thresh P.O.V**

I stared at the ceiling. How the hell was I supposed to sleep? Tomorrow is the day the 74th Hunger Games begin. Tomorrow there is a possibility I could die… how can I sleep with that on my mind? I looked at my bedside clock; the time read _11:35pm_. I closed my eyes. I tried to imagine that I didn't have silk sheets covering me – but I had rough thick blankets keeping me warm. I attempted to block out the scent of roses, which my room smelt of - and tried to replace it with the smell of damp… the smell of home. I struggled too convince myself that I'm not cold and lonely in a large double bed - but that I am cooped up in a single bed with my sister, Maya. I tried to dream myself back to my home, back to District eleven. I know that it is all fantasy, but I don't care. I am much happier pretending.

Hours have passed, I know it. It must be about three o'clock in the morning by now. I dared to peek at my bedside clock; the time read _11:45pm._ What? How can ten minutes seem like hours?The night is dragging. I have to get out of this room. This may be my last opportunity to leave a place at my own will. You can't exactly leave the arena whenever you want can you? I pulled on some sort of sweater and a pair of loose trousers over my pyjama bottoms and padded off, bare footed, into the living room. I sat down at the oversized, glass table and sighed. I just needed to get out of my- no _that_ room. Everything about it screams Capitol, the whole apartment does…

I completely loathe the Capitol, and despise everyone who lives in it. How has the human race developed so negatively, that watching children slaughter one another classes as entertainment? I would never say that out loud though, I'm quite grumpy around people I don't know and I don't speak much…

"Thresh?"

My head snapped towards the voice and I found Rue, the female tribute from my district, sitting on the chair next to mine with a plateful of cake in front of her. How long has she been sitting there? Or was she there first but I was too deep in thought to notice?

"Hello Rue" I mumbled "So, can't you sleep either?" I asked just to be saying something.

"No. I've been trying and trying, but I just can't…" Rue trailed off. Only now I noticed how small Rue is. She looks younger than twelve, she is wearing button down white pyjamas and her short, fuzzy hair is braided on both sides. Merely a child, whose life, should be focused on school work and playing with friends. Not the thought of 'how many people want to kill me'.

After a long minute passed, Rue whispered: "I don't think a twelve year old has ever won the games before." As she said this, tears silently fell down her cheeks. A lump built in my throat and my palms became sweaty. It was true, I don't think a twelve year old has ever won the Hunger Games before - at least not in my lifetime, and that's seventeen years.

"You'll be okay Rue" I lied as I fiddled with my fingers. Rue looked at me and I actually smiled, for her sake. "I mean it. Have you seen the way you jump from trees? You're like a little monkey, Rue" She half smiled back at me, but more tears continued to dribble down her face.

"Don't cry" I cooed. Rue sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I'll look out for you in the games" I said, and I meant it. If we came across each other I would help her out, if I could. Better still, I bet the Capitol audience would completely _love_ to see a friendly trade rather than a gruesome murder. The thought of their irritation made me smile darkly to myself. But then I noticed Rue's face, how her eyes had widen and were glowing…

"Like allies?" She asked eagerly. No. _Not_ like allies. I didn't want allies in the arena, if I did I would have accepted Cato's offer to join the Careers. What's the point in teaming up with someone, only to kill them later? It's cruel. Rue had the wrong end of the stick, but how could I tell her?

"Not exactly, Rue." I started "I'm not having allies in the arena. I just meant if we run into each other I'll help you out, if I can…" I said slowly. I felt terrible as I saw Rue's face grow more pained by each word I spoke.

"Oh… okay" Rue said quietly.

"Besides" I continued "We wouldn't want it to come down the two of us". Rue nodded and made a funny noise that sounded like she was going to start crying again. I didn't want anymore tears to be shed. I needed to distract her - the cake was the first thing that caught my eye.

"Is the cake nice?" I asked sounding like an idiot. Rue blinked at the cake like she had just noticed its presence and said:

"Yes, it's quite tasty. The Avox girl brought it for me"

"Mind if I try a bit?"

"Sure"

Rue broke off a bit of the cake and I leaned my head towards her and opened my mouth playfully. Rue laughed a little and reached over the table with the piece of cake in hand. I misjudged her direction, so I moved my head right. The cake ended up smudged upon my left cheek.

"Ooh, Thresh I'm sorry!" Rue giggled. Her laughter sounded like church bells chiming. Her laugh is pretty, unlike her tears. I knew what I had to do to make her happiness continue.

"Is that how you want to play it?" I smirked at her. Her face went blank as I grabbed a piece of cake and threw it at her chin. We both laughed gleefully as we began the food fight. It's a pity I never actually got to taste the cake but Rue looked like she was having fun and that is much more important. After all the cake was either smudged on our faces or on the floor, we decided it was finally time to go to bed and sleep.

"Thank you for cheering me up, Thresh" Rue said to me as we began to walk back to our rooms, leaving a trail of crumbs behind us. When we reached the corridor Rue _hugged_ me. It felt weird, but I didn't object. I hugged her back; After all, she is a child; children need comfort.

"Goodnight, Thresh"

"Goodnight, Rue"

Rue smiled at me and then went into her room, closing the door behind her.

I entered my room in a daze. I was worried and annoyed. I had only made matters worse for myself; this way - when Rue dies it will have a bigger effect on me. I had gotten to know her. I had laughed with her. But I really couldn't help it; she is only a little girl who is lost, defenceless and scared. Forget being worried – I'm proud of myself that I helped her, or at least gave her a happy memory. After washing the remains of the cake of my face and sweater, I yawned and clambered into bed. I remembered the last time I was in this bed, I was aching for home. But after my small encounter with Rue, it seemed like a small part of home as been with me all along. I just didn't know it.

"Sleep well, Rue" I murmured into my pillow. I glanced at my bedside clock and the time read _12:05am_.

Today is officially the start of the Annual 74th Hunger Games…


End file.
